girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-19 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Huh. We don't seem to be adjourning to the lab. Tweedle is sounding very statespersonlike today; I might even find the alliance tempting if we hadn't heard the "Well, when you put it like that..." Wednesday. So, when he says he wants Krosp, does he really mean he wants the bears? He let himself get in the habit of having them on his team. ➤ I'm betting that Agatha goes along with his alliance plan. (If not, there wasn't much point to bringing him to England.) But then, Agatha was never in the running for ruler of all Europa; it'll be much harder for Tweedle to convince Gil and Tarvek to join with him. But I just hope Agatha stays focused on first things first, which is getting Tweedle's junk out of her body. Bkharvey (talk) 07:24, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :Tweedle's arrogance is showing. He is in no position, right now, to request people to join him. He needs this group more than they need him (beyond the leash business). He is alone in a foreign nation surrounded by Agatha's bodyguards and friends. No one else knows where he is. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:11, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Yep, he is betting that the Other is enough of an enemy to warrant cooperation. Interestingly though he is out of the loop on key details, like the true identity of the Queen of the Dawn, and that she is now working with his Grandma. His sister knows, as does Tarvek, but one's unconscious and the other absent. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:11, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :::It would be very interesting to see what exactly Grandmother did with/to Zola after their conversation. Saying the two of them are "working with" each other may not be terribly accurate. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:51, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::It seems from Tweedle's report that Zola is able to move around Europa. So Grandmother isn't holding her hostage. But I agree, I'm looking forward to the continuation of that thread of the plot. (Speaking of which, we may be setting a record for the longest uninterrupted sequence of connected pages, knock on wood.) Bkharvey (talk) 20:14, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Tweedle saying the Other's influence is growing doesn't automatically mean that Zola is free of Grandmother and able to move around. There's at least one other copy of Lu in play, and any of her minions could be spreading Slaver Wasps of their own initiative. --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:39, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::::But it's not just random Lucrezia clones; the word is that The Queen of the Dawn is wandering around Europa. Bkharvey (talk) 21:21, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Again, We've heard Susa and Woger's first-hand report about the Other's minions spreading her power without her being personally present. This could be happening in towns everywhere, even with Zola still theoretically being held by Grandmother. And as Gil and Co. note around the same time, there could be who-knows-how-many Lu copies assisting the Queen's efforts incognito. Tweedle's vague comment offers no proof Zola is free. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:25, July 22, 2019 (UTC) : I don't think Agatha is likely to forget about or delay removing her Tweedle dependency, especially since Tweedle is just as eager (if not more so) to remove his Agatha dependency. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2019 (UTC) : Agatha was never in the running for ruler of all Europa True, she hasn't sought the position or has she expressed interest. But, as the Heterodyne, she is a key player, like it or not. She is gaining followers and support. Plus, there is Klaus' second biggest fear - Gil might just hand her the Empire in his love besotted state. Empress Agatha, Royal Consort Gilgamesh, and Prime Minister Tarvek (Klaus: over my dead body!). She doesn't seek it, but it could happen. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:59, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :: If the flash-forward we see in the Ivo Sharktooth story remains canon, she doesn't appear to be running any sort of continent-wide empire, just Mechanicsburg. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:22, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :::She also doesn't seem to have a partner / consort (the Foglio's didn't want to upset the various shippers). I am saying she isn't focused on ruling beyond Mechanicsburg. It doesn't mean she won't. Someone will preside over the eventual peace once the Other is defeated. Everyone is entitled to a guess as to who. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:11, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :: "Empress Agatha, Royal Consort Gilgamesh": Gil is better trained than that. But even Emperor Gil, Royal Consort Agatha wouldn't make Klaus happy. (Meanwhile you've got me thinking "will I still like GG if Agatha definitively chooses Gil over Tarvek?" I think so, but I'd certainly be disappointed. Really I'm rooting for her choosing both of them. As , there are plenty of rooms.) Bkharvey (talk) 11:35, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Based on all the wallpapers, extra drawings, and sketches, the Gil-Agatha pictures outnumber the Tarvek-Agatha ones. Plus Gil-Agatha are in more personal poses. This reflects the Foglio's thinking. I feel that it starts with . This is their intended pairing. I thought Lars made a better choice but he had a plot purpose and was doomed from the start. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:42, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Yes, I know. But a lot of that was back when Tarvek was going to be a bad guy. You're right, even now Gil is the obvious favorite. OTOH Gil has two other women actively plotting to win him, and Tarvek doesn't have any known candidates other than Agatha. You could imagine Gil getting cornered into having to marry one of the others, like Jim. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 20:14, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :::The wallpaper 'Snowy Night' came out past Tarvek being a "good guy'. Gil DID seriously botch his to Agatha (it wasn't even a question!). Whether or not Agatha is offered the position, it is unlikely she'll take it. But it is Klaus' second biggest fear that Gil would offer her the Empire the next time he proposes. But she is better at it than he is. I have always seen Tarvek as a type. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:57, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: He disguises himself as Gil and is executed in his place? That didn't work so well :-) But I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he sacrifices himself to save Agatha somehow. I'll be mad if he sacrifices himself to save Gil, although I can imagine it happening in the right context. Bkharvey (talk) 01:16, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::You take some things a bit too literally. Tarvek is more likely than Gil to sacrifice himself to save Agatha and leave her to Gil than GIl to do the reverse. They are her prime suitors. Doesn't Carton actually do it for the woman? My image is Tarvek turning to Gil and saying "Take good care of her" then stepping off into the fray. Who knows what will happen, given the Foglios track record. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:42, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::: I was joking about him disguising himself as Gil! I agree that your picture is plausible. Although, to be fair to Gil, he did volunteer to risk his life to save Tarvek back when they met in the Castle. Side comment on "into the fray": I don't see the victory over Lucrezia as a huge battle like the one Agatha started at Sturmhalten. The problem with that is that all of Lucrezia's troops would be revenants. My picture of the eventual victory is that the brain trust invents a way to undo wasping en masse and then it's everyone against Lucrezia, so the actual physical battle will just be Agatha chopping her head off and puréeing it (that being the point of the time travel), Gil can kill Zola (to make up for not having let Tarvek kill her in the Castle), and Tarvek can disassemble Lunevka. And Colette can kill the last Beausoleil, Tweedle can kill Vapnoople, Klaus can kill Grandmother, Albia can kill Snacky, and they all live happily ever after! Bkharvey (talk) 02:03, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::: P.S. Bang can kill Jaron. I'm stuck thinking of someone for Othar to kill. Mr. Obsidian? Is he a spark? Othar only wants to kill sparks. Bkharvey (talk) 02:18, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: P.S. I'll also be mad if he goes back in time to become van Rijn, as has been suggested, because that would make his brilliance at understanding the muses a cheat. Bkharvey (talk) 01:19, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: P.P.S. That proposal is one of the all-time funniest scenes in GG. (But Phil has gotten a lot better at drawing Gil since then.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:32, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: P.P.P.S. "Everyone is entitled to a guess as to who." Klaus, de-wasped, at least for long enough to give him a dignified death struggle, not just fading away there in Mechanicsburg. Possibly with some help from Uncle Barry. Bkharvey (talk) 01:40, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::::Nonsense. Images of van Rjin do not resemble Tarvek. Some fans get carried away with time travel talk. It does not seem to be widely used in this story. It's there - Lucrezia does use it - but we are not seeing it popping up with any frequency. the Foglios do seem to be limiting it. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:42, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I really expected either Tarvek or Klaus to end up being RVR, especially after the footnote about his Mysterious Past and paranoia in one of the print novels. But then the Foglios finally showed us what he looked like, and there went that, barring another brain-copying binge. (Please no..) --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:39, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, Tweedle doesn't know about Vapnoople's recovery, nor his voyage to far dimensions. I wonder if that's going to be important. Bkharvey (talk) 09:08, July 19, 2019 (UTC) : Since Zeetha isn't around to do it, taking bets on who blurts out that information at an inappropriate time. --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:26, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :: That does raise the question of what Vapnoodle's reaction to the Other's initial attacks was. Moral opinions on this breed of Monsters is unknown, but I doubt a Spark of his caliber enjoyed being challenged like that. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:11, July 19, 2019 (UTC) "It's worse in the north." Is this new information, or did we already know? I'm wondering if it'll turn out to be strategically important. Bkharvey (talk) 11:35, July 20, 2019 (UTC) : We've already from Gil that the "courts of the North" are at the Queen of the Dawn's feet, and we now know that the QotD is Zola, who may be under Lucrezia control. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:08, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::it would appear that Zola is the one . Question is: where is Lunevka? Another question: does Grandmama know about the Lucrezia in Zola? --Fred1740 (talk) 17:26, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: I took "I bet you've got most of Paris all primed and ready to fall at your feet -- " to mean that she does know. Doesn't it mean that? Bkharvey (talk) 20:14, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: P.S. What she might not know is that Zola ''is still Zola! ''Bkharvey (talk) 01:22, July 21, 2019 (UTC) HTTPS Redirect workaround I case anyone wants to play with the link templates, https://adventureromancemad.science/ redirects to http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php preserving URL parameters. (The http version has the same redirect.) So a link to https://adventureromancemad.science?date=20190715 ends up at http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20190715 with no secure connection error. Argadi (talk) 16:59, July 20, 2019 (UTC) : Very nice find! -- William Ansley (talk) 21:41, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Using Argadi's workaround, I was able to fix the GG link template. I will try to fix the other templates that create links later today or tomorrow. If GG link still doesn't work for you, you may need to clear your browser cache, use an incognito/private window, or add "?action=purge" to the end of the URL in your browser. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: I accidentally added an extra line break to the GG link template, but that should now be fixed, too. -- William Ansley (talk) 23:33, July 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Thank you both!!!! Bkharvey (talk) 00:32, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::: You are welcome. It wasn't a "find", it was "hey, webmaster, can you do this?". I'll pass along the thanks to the webmaster. Argadi (talk) 00:40, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: Are you paying for the domain? Should we be chipping in? Bkharvey (talk) 02:45, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ::::: That doesn't seem necessary. The domain is set to expire next April, so I hope the http problem will be solved by then (one way or another). And it was created in April 2015, so it clearly wasn't created for this problem. (And a month later I saw a mention of it in in a forum in this wiki, along with http://adventure.romance.andmad.science. That second domain hasn't been changed to point directly to the comic.) Argadi (talk) 09:48, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: In that case, thank you for your quick thinking and decisive action! -- William Ansley (talk) 11:21, July 21, 2019 (UTC)